God Tamer
Godmaster variant, see here. }} Behaviour and Tactics The God Tamer is the boss at the end of the Trial of the Fool in the Colosseum of Fools. *'Leap': God Tamer will leap into the air and swing her lance down. She brings her lance down just as she lands. God Tamer will track The Knight with this attack, bringing her lance down where The Knight was when she started the leap. Despite this fact, there is a maximum range to this attack and that range is about 75% of the arena. This attack happens independently of God Tamer's Beast's attacks. * Raze: God Tamer's Beast will curl up into a ball and roll across the arena towards The Knight. It will traverse the entire arena and when it hits the wall, it bounces high into the air and will try to land on The Knight. The bounce does track The Knight, landing where The Knight was when God Tamer's Beast struck the wall, not when it started the roll. The Beast is invulnerable to Nail attacks but vulnerable to spells while it's rolling. * Spew: God Tamer's Beast will spew blobs of infection towards The Knight. The blobs travel in three groups. One group drops just in front of God Tamer's Beast, another flies across most of the arena, and the third group splits the difference. This formation creates large, safe gaps on the arena floor between the groupings. The blobs will persist on the ground for about two seconds. Be warned that there are no check points in the Colosseum, so if the player loses to the God Tamer, they will have to start the Trial of the Fool from the beginning. There is plenty of time to heal before God Tamer enters the arena and both rider and mount have relatively little health by boss standards, making them susceptible to damage-bursting them both down, especially with Stalwart Shell equipped. The Spell, Vengeful Spirit, is useful in this fight because it can hit both the Beast and God Tamer per single spellcast. All spells can also damage the Beast when it is performing a Rolling Attack. Using Descending Dark on the Beast gives invincibility and also deals massive damage to the Beast. God Tamer stops fighting once her Beast dies. So it is recommended to face down the Beast while dodging and ignoring the Rider. Location This Boss is only found in the Colosseum of Fools. Achievements Trivia * God Tamer is the only backer designed Boss that is not a Dream Warrior. More information on the original concept can be found here. ** God tamer's initial name was Lobster Lancer and as the name suggests- the mount concept was a giant lobster. ** The name Lobster Lancer is still used within game files ::"The Lancer is a mysterious, melancholy figure, ruminating in a field of countless discarded nails and bones. Hollow Knight may find the challenge is more than he'd bargained for if he should attempt to speak with the Lancer. For the Lancer is not alone, he is accompanied by his stalwart steed: a massive, battle-scarred crustacean. But the old warrior has led a long, arduous existence filled with regret... Perhaps he may finally find peace on the edge of Hollow Knight's trusty nail. Regardless of any embellishment from future bards, what follows is not a glorious battle between heroes; what follows is a miserable execution of a crestfallen veteran well past his prime." ru:Божья укротительница Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Colosseum of Fools